Silver Bird vs Nightcap
Description They both look pissed. Had their original games installed in 2009. Both are grey. Kinda edgy. Let`s see who will prevail and who will fall in a DBX! Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Battle Bird Island 3:23 am As Silver explored Bird Island she found a lime figure near the nest of eggs the Mushroom turned it`s back. "I think you should stay off my eggs before you get you`re non-existing ass kicked!" Exclaimed Silver. Nightcap fully turned around just to glare at the Bird. "First of all you don`t have legs and a foot, Second of all i`m not going to steal you`re eggs i need to find my way home..." Nightcap replied. "Like i`m that gullible! I no what you`re up to and people like you love to feed on unborn babies." Shouted Silver. "*'Sigh*' i`ll guess i`ll have to show you what pain feels like you mutant Rooster." Nightcap muttered. FIGHT! Nightcap ran out silver grabbing him with his stubby arms and threw him at the edge of Bird Island. Silver tumbled but ran at Nightcap full speed bashing him on the face! "I`ll have to kill you faster i`ll have to unleash my powers!" Announced Silver Silver jumped into the air. As she jumped she looked down at Nightcap with an intimidating grin on her face. Silver looped down onto Nightcap`s head causing him to bounce and tumble fowards and fall off of Bird Island! Silver followed as she looped downwards "Where am i?" Nightcap questioned to himself He had found himself in clean, fresh water.Nightcap jumped out to see Silver infront of him! The grey bird kicked Nightcap with the bottom stub of her body into Nightcap`s cheek causing him to cough "That is it!" Shouted Nightcap. Nightcap used "Sizzle" to electrify Silver. The attack caused her to shake about rapidly! The attack left Silver with the top of her head burnt and hot. Silver recovered quickly from the attack and ran away. Nightcap followed but was just too slow. He inhaled and exhaled, looked into the air to see Silver crashing down a Mountain! This caused the rocks of the Mountain to crash onto Nightcap. Silver walked away. But Nightcap used "Whirlwind" to bounce the rocks and rubble of him. Silver looked around only to see Nightcap rise into the air! She gulped and ran away downwards looping to gain momentum. Nightcap caught and punched Silver twice ending with an uppercut as a third attack. Silver fell two the floor with eyes closed she then opened them to see Nightcap jump into the air. "You`re finished....." Nightcap silently said He used a sizzle on Silver. Creating an small explosion. Silver was flung into the air screaming she was hit by another sizzle and was blown away to the other side of Bird Island it created a small explosion. Nightcap looked over there to see smoke. The smoke disappeared only to reveal a rotten Silver with lumps all over her body. It choked the poofed into smoke. "That is the definition of pain..." Nightcap said DBX! The winner is Nightcap!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Mobile Game themed DBX Fights Category:Animal vs. Plant themed DBX Fights